Archive:P/Rt VwS Support Paragon
Sogolon's Legacy uses Vocal was Sogolon to extend the duration of party beneficial |shouts, and act in a support role. It allows "Incoming!", one of the best Paragon damage mitigation skills in the game, to last quite a while on allies which helps monks outheal spike and pressure damage. The build also requires very little energy management, most of the skills cost 1 or 2 in net energy used. name="p_rt vws support paragon" prof=parag/ritua comman=10+1+3 restor=12 leader=8+1was sogolonharmonyincominggive upsurrendermemoriesoptionalof return/build Options: *Leader's Comfort for an added self heal *Flesh of My Flesh or Signet of Return for resurrection *There are many skills that can be easily worked into the optional slots, please look at the Variants section below for further details. Equipment *Superior Command Rune x1 *Superior Vigor Rune x1 *|Runes of Vitae/Attunement/Purity/Recovery/Restoration according to playstyle. Recovery is recommended. *|Centurion's Armor *+armor or + energy spear or restoration wand paired with a +1 restoration offhand. ::note: What you are wielding generally does not matter, as you will be holding Sogolon's Ashes most of the time. The +1 restoration on the focus is for a 20% chance to get higher level ashes when you cast the spell. Usage *Cast Vocal was Sogolon. *Use Shouts when under the effects of VwS. *Use Enduring Harmony on party members you want "Incoming!" or your other shorter duration shouts to last longer on. *Use Soothing Memories while under the effects of VwS *This build is very energy efficient in terms of the amount of net energy spent. With 8 Leadership, most of your shouts will end up costing only 1 net energy if you have 3 other allies in the area. Soothing Memories is an 82 point heal for 2 net energy if you are holding Sogolon's ashes. *"Never Give Up!" and "Never Surrender!" should be used in that order, for energy first, then health regen, so that the regen will not heal allies out of the health range that "Never Give Up!" triggers at. While holding ashes, you won't be doing very much, outside of spamming shouts which can be used on the move, and using your one or two heals. Therefore, try and position yourself to help your party out, either by |body blocking, or staying in a cap area. However, keeping as many people in earshot range as possible is your top priority. Counters *Shout counters from Necros and Rangers, such as Ulcerous Lungs, Vocal Minority, Well of Silence, and Roaring Winds. *Diversion Mesmers who can shut down one or two key shouts. Variants Fill your two optional slots with whatever the situation requires For areas such as AB where mobility is very important, consider using: *"Fall Back!" is a good mobility skill and a decent heal, although expensive *"Make Haste!"/"Lead the Way!" Single target speed boost to help teammates chase/run In degen/condition/hex heavy areas: *Recuperation for additional health regen *Recovery for condition removal *Resilient Weapon this build has no hex or condition removal, so throwing this in can help your monk out *"Never Surrender!" this is used to give an added health regen bonus to allies Other situations/Other skills worth considering: *Mend Body and Soul or Spirit Light for additional healing *"Stand Your Ground!" is good in PvE where mobility is generally not an issue *"Brace Yourself!" is good at preventing shock warriors from locking down your monk in PvP *Anthem of Flame or Blazing Finale to help add a bit of damage to the group *"They're on Fire!" synergizes very well with a fire elementalist using Searing Flames, or Mark of Rodgort. It can further help you further reduce the damage from enemies, to the point where your monk hardly needs to lift a finger during normal fights. For a variation with more health: *Drop the Superior Rune of Command, and raise it to 12 + 1 + 1, and lower Leadership to 3 + 1. However, this not recommended as the trade off is 2 energy per shout for 75 health Notes |Echoes are not very good in this build unless another paragon with short duration shouts and chants is present. Vocal was Sogolon and Enduring Harmony will make shouts generally last too long to trigger echo effects. P/Rt VwS Support Paragon